Got you under my skin
by Nevermind555
Summary: Kanon s'est installé voilà près de deux ans dans l'appartement londonien de Rhadamanthys, après un long périple semé d'embûches. La vie à deux, des hauts et des bas. Après une dispute la veille, Kanon est sur le point de quitter l'appartement. C'était sans compter sur l'emprise du Juge. OS Kanon/Rhadamanthys.


**Got you under my skin**

Kanon se laissa choir dans le fauteuil, regard mauvais. Ses orbes superbes lançaient des flashes terribles, offrant au regard océan des abysses d'un vert sombre. Rhadamanthys exagérait !... combien de fois Kanon le lui avait déjà répété ?... le Gémeau avait perdu le compte mais cette fois était celle de trop. Il se releva et rassembla quelques effets, tombant sur une des chemises sombres du Juge qui était venue se mêler à ses affaires. Le tissu embaumait encore de l'eau de toilette de prix du Britannique et Kanon eut, dès lors que le parfum vint flatter ses narines dilatées par la colère, envie de plonger son nez dans l'étoffe. Vif, il jeta la chemise sombre loin de lui sur un cri de rage. Foutu Juge ! Comment pouvait-il, même absent, avoir une telle ascendance sur lui ?!

Kanon ramassa son sac en toile et termina son paquetage de fortune. Cette fois, c'en était vraiment trop !... le Juge avait poussé le vice trop loin au goût du Gémeau. Kanon balaya du regard la vaste pièce, jonchée d'effets personnels, soupirant. En l'espace de deux ans, il avait pris ses aises dans l'appartement cossu du Juge.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kanon avait pour domicile les rues d'Athènes, vivant de rapines en tout genre. Même s'il avait été réhabilité récemment, Kanon ne s'était pas immédiatement fait à l'idée de pouvoir réintégrer le Sanctuaire, préférant marquer la distance. En outre, le débordement de sentiments propre aux Saints lui tapait sur le système. Après tout, il avait toujours été l'enfant terrible du zodiaque et même l'amour suprême d'Athéna n'y changerait rien. Kanon était du genre rebelle, tenace. Cette qualité avait d'emblée plu au Juge de Hadès ; Kanon suintait l'irrévérence. Même genou ployé devant sa déesse, ses iris conservaient une part de rébellion, quelque chose de profondément indomptable. Voilà pourquoi l'océan avait trouvé écho en lui...

Kanon soupira, regard porté sur la chemise jetée là. Leur rencontre avait débuté par un combat, par des coups échangés. Le Juge avait été forcé d'admettre que Kanon était un excellent combattant - et pour un Spectre aussi fier que l'était Wyvern, l'aveu relevait de l'exploit !... Kanon en avait ricané et s'était contenté d'abattre un nouveau poing sur le Juge qui avait pris parti de parer l'attaque amorcée. Jamais Kanon n'aurait pu soupçonner éveiller autre chose chez Rhadamanthys que des intérêts combattifs !... Pourtant...

Le Juge avait fini par se déclarer, de longs mois après le face-à-face, avec des mots brefs et évidents. Kanon avait rejeté tout en bloc, insulté Rhadamanthys et même asséné plusieurs coups. Le Juge demeurait là, imperturbable, plaies au visage mais sourire gagnant. Puis le message finit par faire son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Kanon. Le Juge le talonnait et ne lâchait pas l'affaire ; il était de notoriété que Rhadamanthys, aussi bien dans ses fonctions administratives que militaires, n'était pas du genre à désarmer avant d'avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il luttait. Cette période fit tomber Kanon dans une certaine paranoïa aiguë, convaincu d'apercevoir la massive silhouette du Juge à chaque coin de rue de la grande Athènes - aujourd'hui encore Kanon nourrissait des doutes à ce sujet...

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le Gémeau daigna quitter sa couche pour se traîner sous la douche. Son esprit lui parut plus lucide que la veille et le goût de l'aventure frappait à sa porte. Et puis il fallait bien l'admettre : Rhadamanthys en imposait. C'était un tout autre gabarit que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent !...

La première entrevue était à marquer d'une croix blanche !... Kanon était arrivé affreusement en retard - Rhadamanthys découvrirait bien assez tôt qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un trait de caractère et qu'il devait mettre ce défaut sur le compte de l'étourderie grecque - s'étant trompé de lieu de rendez-vous. Dans sa course, il heurta Rhadamanthys, sur le point de quitter le restaurant. Une dispute violente s'en était suivie, agrémentée de plusieurs noms fleuris encore usités aujourd'hui par les deux hommes : "Enflure !" "Connard !" "Spectre vicelard !" " _Freelancer_ !" (oui, pour Rhadamanthys, il s'agit bien d'une insulte !) "Enfoiré !"

Un long mois de bouderies respectives. Puis des sourires à surprendre, au détour d'un regard appuyé. Il était évident que les deux dragons se plaisaient énormément.

* * *

L'horloge annonçait l'heure du thé et arracha Kanon à ses souvenirs, chemise toujours posée sur ses cuisses. Dans un premier temps, Wyvern fascinait Kanon ; ses manies, notamment. Le Britannique en possédait une sacrée collection : l'incontournable thé, son affection pour les alcools forts, son choix en matière d'eau de toilette entêtante qui embaumait à elle seule une rame entière de métro, son amour pour les ouvrages anciens, son culte pour le rangement, son penchant pour les longs silences, etc.

Kanon, lui, était tout l'opposé de Rhadamanthys : bordélique pour trois, bavard comme une pie, s'exprimant à la manière méditerranéenne aux moyens de grands gestes, peu à cheval sur l'hygiène et capable de paraître sexy dans un jean datant de l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte !...

* * *

L'envie de quitter avait pris plus d'une fois Kanon. Mais jamais au point de faire son paquetage. Pourtant... l'ardeur qui l'avait animé quelques instants plus tôt retombait de manière spectaculaire. Voyons... que serait sa vie sans Rhadamanthys ?... Kanon renouerait rapidement avec ses anciennes habitudes ; il passerait sans doute à nouveau un bout de temps dans la rue. Puis, fatigué, il manipulerait un dieu parmi tant d'autres pour pouvoir apprécier le luxe d'un palais. Rhadamanthys reviendrait-il le chercher ?... Le Gémeau fut presque déçu de constater que la réponse penchait plutôt du côté positif que négatif.

Dans un geste las, Kanon mit la bouilloire à chauffer par habitude. Il venait de ranger la chemise sur un cintre, dans l'imposante penderie du Juge. Il jeta un œil sur le journal récupéré un peu plus tôt, feuilletant avec désintérêt les nouvelles du jour. La bouilloire siffla. Kanon choisit un thé corsé parmi le large choix de Wyvern. Le liquide bouillant souleva un voile de vapeur. Dire qu'au début, il détestait le thé !... Mais son amant était plutôt du genre persuasif... comme dans beaucoup d'autres domaines. Kanon sourit, désir soudain chevillé au corps.

Dans l'alcôve aussi, le Juge avait fait voler en éclats les préjugés du Gémeau. Jamais Kanon n'aurait imaginé pouvoir avoir autant de goût pour un corps qui n'était pas le sien !... le plus terrible dans l'histoire : plus il goûtait au corps de Rhadamanthys, plus il en avait envie !... c'en était inimaginable. Il leur était déjà maintes fois arrivé de devoir quitter précipitamment un lieu afin d'assouvir ce qui leur fouettait les reins. Et dire que Kanon s'était toujours imaginé Rhadamanthys comme le plus coincé des Spectres !... l'idée le faisait ricaner à présent. Cette saloperie de Juge avait très justement appris sur le bout des doigts ce qui les régalait le plus. En outre, il jouissait d'une mémoire prodigieusement leste quand il s'agissait de retenir ce qui déroutait et soulevait le plus Kanon dans ces moments-là !... La voix, rauque, du Juge chavirait complètement Kanon. Les murmures en anglais faisaient perdre la tête au beau Grec. Et Rhadamanthys s'en donnait à cœur joie, allant des paroles les plus habiles de tendresse aux plus crues, susurrant à l'oreille endormie ce que les dieux, dans leur fausse sagesse, interdisaient.

Kanon rajouta du sucre en quantité dans son thé - ce qui faisait râler le Juge chaque fois !... Laissant la tasse refroidir, il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet frappé d'une sirène - cadeau d'une lointaine époque. Basculant la fenêtre de toit, il y passa sa tête chevelue azurée, laissant échapper des bouffées lentes, savourant la nicotine qui courait dans ses veines. Il avait ses addictions, comme Rhadamanthys avait les siennes et la cigarette était un vice commun aux deux hommes. Souvent les soirées se terminaient ainsi : fumant par la fenêtre de toit, admirant les lueurs de la ville. Ce faisant, Rhadamanthys nouait un bras solide autour de la taille de Kanon, le pressant possessivement contre lui. Le Gémeau aimait percevoir la force du Juge ; ce genre de geste le sécurisait. Car Kanon restait un angoissé, un écorché vif. Et Rhadamanthys l'avait saisi mieux qu'aucun autre, ne faisant jamais des peurs de Kanon un sujet de plaisanterie.

* * *

La clé tournait dans la serrure, tirant Kanon de son sommeil. " _Kanon, I'm home_!..."

Le Grec mit le poste TV en sourdine, écoutant le blond quitter blouson et se déchausser dans l'entrée.

Enfin, la jolie tête grecque apparut dans l'ébrasement de la porte, ce qui fit immédiatement naître un sourire sur le visage du Juge. S'approchant, il glissa une main ouverte derrière la tête de Kanon pour le livrer à ses lèvres gourmandes. Le Gémeau en frissonna indécemment.

Les plats étaient à réchauffer dans la cuisine.

En allant se laver les mains, le regard de Rhadamanthys tomba sur le sac en toile de Kanon.

"Hmm... des envies de voyage, dis moi ?..."

"T'excuser m'aurait suffi."

"Je pensais que tu aurais oublié." ouvrant le robinet, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur les mains rudes.

La silhouette de Kanon se dessina sur le seuil de la porte coulissante.

"Je n'oublie jamais rien, Rhada. Avec mention spéciale pour les paroles déplacées et désagréables."

"Suis-je sot !..." s'amusait le Juge, reposant le savon dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

"J'attends."

"Nous nous sommes balancés tant de saloperies à la gueule hier soir que je ne me rappelle plus sur laquelle tu as tiqué." en s'essuyant les mains.

"Je ne suis pas ta bonne."

"Oh... c'était donc cela." appuyé par un somptueux regard doré, sourire en coin.

"Arrête ou je me verrai contraint de te faire ravaler le tout."

"Dis donc, tu es en grande forme, Kanon. Je suis rompu après une journée pareille."

"Tu attends que je te plaigne ?!"

"Je n'attends rien de toi, mon Ange."

"Cesse."

"Tu es magnifique lorsque tu fais la moue, Kanon. Je devrai vraiment te faire sortir de tes gonds plus souvent." pliant délicatement la serviette avant de la reposer sur son support.

"Imaginons que tu sois rentré et que je ne m'y trouve plus..."

"Mais tu es là." sourire terrible.

"Imaginons."

"Oui."

"Bien. Ta réaction ?..."

"Hmm... laisse moi réfléchir..." doigt barrant le menton anguleux, yeux posés au plafond "... j'aurai remué Enfers et Terre pour te retrouver."

"Alors... tu tiens à moi ?..."

"Évidemment."

Il s'approcha, fauve, ne lâchant pas Kanon du regard - un regard chaud de Wyvern.

"Me permets-tu de passer à table ou préfères-tu que nous nous mettions au lit sans souper ?..."

"Tu es..." sourire rejoignant celui de Rhadamanthys, poing se fracassant contre la lourde poitrine pour finir en caresse griffue "... la plus belle enflure qu'il m'eut été donné de voir."

"Et toi, tu es un emmerdeur fini, Kanon." plaquant le corps du Gémeau contre l'ébrasement de la porte, donnant ce qu'il faut de pression pour que ce soit délicieux. "Tu as mis ma vie en bordel depuis que tu y es entré. Et le pire, c'est que je souhaite que tu y restes." Proches. Souffles mêlés. Kanon pris de vertiges tant il a besoin de Rhadamanthys.

"Foutu Spectre."

"Saint de mes fesses." Oh ! jolie, celle-là !...

Un baiser chaud pour signer une paix temporaire, fragile, menacée l'instant d'après par une rupture de contact.

Le Juge revient souffler à l'oreille de celui qui tient tant de place dans sa vie, dans son cœur et dans son lit : " _Got you under my skin_."


End file.
